


Misunderstandings

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [15]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sappy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Prompt: Jim has been trying to set Bones and Spock up on a date for years. Bones has been trying to do the same for Spock and Jim. Spock just honestly thought Jim and Bones had been dating for years. It’s a complete train wreck. Until one day it isn’t.





	

“Damn it, Jim! Why don’t you just date that green-blooded hobgoblin and save us all some misery.”

Bones was sitting in his office, productively filing medicals, when Jim had waltzed in. Plopping his feet up on Bones’ desk, the infuriating, rediculous man had begun waxing on about Spock for the upteenth time that week.

Honestly, why couldn’t he just save Bones the agony and make out with the damn Vulcan? At least then he wouldn’t have to hear about how amazing everything the cold-blooded bastard did. Jim really didn’t need to flaunt it to Bones. The doctor was completely aware of Jim’s crush and had been attempting to subtly get the man to realize it himself.

Leonard McCoy is not a patient man.

“Wh-What?”

Bones sighed. He was going to need a drink for this one.

“This is the fifth time this week you’ve started a conversation with me by going ‘Hey, guess what Spock…’. You’re really dense if you hadn’t already figured this out, dear.”

As irritated as he was, Bones wasn’t an asshole. He could see the confusion and worry building in Jim’s eyes, so he softened the blow the best he could.

But there was no way Jim couldn’t have noticed? He mooned at Spock the way his ma had mooned about her whiskey. There were only so many ways about that.

Jim pulled his legs back, curling up so the heels sat on the lip of his chair, chin sinking to rest on his knees.

“Oh, no. Bones that’s… Shit, that’s not what I was…”

Now Leonard was confused himself. Jim shouldn’t be this upset. Unless… What if Jim thought he didn’t approve? Would that really matter to Jim? Would that…Of course. Of course that would matter.

Rising, Bones walked around his desk, turning Jim to face him with a hand on the man’s golden shoulder, brows bunching in worry.

“Hey, woah there sweetheart. It’s okay. I’ve known you like him for a long time, darlin’.”

He knelt in front of the man, pulling one of Jim’s knees down with him to get a better look at his face.

“I know how I talk about him and I know it ain’t flattering, but he’s the best damn cammander in the fleet. And, and he’s a good person. I’ll grumble and moan about him, but I know he’d never hurt you.”

Jim looked as though he was on the verge of tears, wide eyes trained on the doctor in front of him.

“Jim, darlin’, if you were gunna pick somebody on this ship, I’m glad it’s him.”

Jim’s heart broke in his chest.

Bones was in love with Spock. Jim knew that, knew it in his gut, and he was just willing to give him up? Just because he knew Jim was in love with the Vulcan too?

Shit.

“Bones, you don’t…you don’t have to do this.”

Confusion settled hard on McCoy’s face and he opened his mouth to reply, but Jim beat him to it.

“I know you’re in love with Spock too! You-You don’t have to give him up for me. I wasn’t, every time I kept talking about him I was trying to get you to see how great he was, to get you to maybe act…”

His voice trailed off as Bones’ face shifted to flabbergasted.

“Sweetheart, you’ve been trying to set me and Spock up?”

Jim just nodded.

“But you’re in love with him?”

Hesitantly, Jim nodded again.

Bones dropped his forehead to Jim’s knee and cracked up, laughter catching the man in the chair completely off-guard.

“Bones?”

It was at least a minute before the doctor regained his breath, hand patting Jim’s knee as he looked up, mirth clear on his face, “Jim, have we been trying to set each other up with the guy we’re both pining after?”

Jim stared and everything clicked into place. Laughter bubbled out of him at the absurdity.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spock was somewhat surprised that Dr. McCoy was sitting in a chair pulled up to the side of the chessboard when he walked into the Captain’s quarters that evening. The man rarely joined them for the occasional matches he and Jim enjoyed.

Nodding at both men, Spock took the chair opposite Jim, the man beaming up at him as he did so.

They spoke of ship business, of Spock’s on-going experiments, of the strange anatomy of the fish-like aliens from their last away-mission.

It was pleasant, and in the low light, they all relaxed. Spock enjoyed their company. In the calm and quiet, even Leonard let his gaurd fall a bit, content to just watch with an occasional quip.

After one particularly deceptive move, Jim glanced up at Spock with a gleam in his eye. The Vulcan had seen this look before, ussually when Jim said something to distract him from a pivotal point in the game.

He steeled himself.

“Hey Spock, if you could date one of us, me or Bones, who would you pick?”

He reeled.

Dr. McCoy choked on the drink he had taken, coughing hard on the alcoholic beverage.

Spock glanced between them, leaning back away from the table to buy himself more time to think.

Had they found out? He was sure he had not been so obvious in his affection towards the men, but they were both terribly perceptive when they wished to be.

How could he answer this truthfully without offending them? Admitting he would prefer to date both of them might disrupt the careful balance of their relationships, upsetting the bond he knew was strong between the men. He would never sabotage their relationship for his own personal gain.

Saying either one of their names was obviouly out of the question, but he was sure that for some rediculous reason if he said neither, he would upset them.

Unless…

“If given the choice”, he began, pausing at how strangely intent they both were upon him, “I would not.”

Jim’s face scrunched up in confusion, “You wouldn’t choose either of us?”

As Spock nodded, he noticed Bones pull back from the table, face darkening, and Spock inwardly cringed. He knew they would take offence.

He hurried to defend his decision.

“I would not pick either of you. It is my understanding that humans do not traditionally court multiple partners at once.”

This seemed to soften the blow, and Spock relaxed again, albiet slightly. He had handled this well.

Jim stared, “Multiple partners at once? Spock, who else would we be dating at the time?”

Before he could truly stop and piece together the words with the confused tone and body language, before ample time had passed to acquire a tactful reply, Spock blurted out, “You and Dr. McCoy are dating. I assumed in the theoretical situation you would both still be dating.”

The two men startled, turning to stare at one another, before each nearly bent in half with laughter, Dr. McCoy almost falling from his chair.

Spock raised one eyebrow and tried his absolute hardest not to sigh aloud. Humans. So terribly illogical.  



End file.
